Creeps
Creeps are reptilian monsters that appear as the main antagonists in the fiftieth ''Goosebumps'' book, Calling All Creeps!. History ''Calling All Creeps! As part of his revenge on Tasha McClain, Ricky Beamer types a message on the paper saying "Calling all creeps. Calling all creeps. If you're a real creep, call Natasha at 555-6709 after midnight." Later that night, Ricky gets calls from children saying they are creeps and saying weird stuff like "When shall we meet?" The next day at school, Ricky later gets a paper message stating "Where shall we meet?" When Ricky is about to leave school, Wart, Brenda, David, and Jared get a hold on him and take him to the forest near school. They are very serious. Then they start apologizing to Ricky and start calling him their commander. At first, Ricky takes it all as a joke. Then they transform into purple lizard-like creatures with long fork tongues. They think Ricky is their commander, because of what it said in the paper. They also say that human beings are the past and creeps are the future, and ask Ricky where to plant the identity seeds to turn everybody into creeps. Ricky plays along and tries to get away to get help, but Wart says he has got a plan. They will sneak into the lunchroom and put the identity seeds in the food, so everybody becomes a creep. After the first attempt with placing the identity in the pastas fail, the identity seeds are placed in the cookies by the second attempt. After being made fun of for the last time, Ricky allows the students to eat the cookies. Ricky then eats the cookies himself and becomes a creep, gaining control of the other creeps. ''Goosebumps film The Creeps appear the 2015 Goosebumps film, but there are only three of them: Brenda is portrayed by Katie Lumpkin, but is credited as "Monster #17." Ricky Beamer is portrayed by Lucky Mangione, but is credited as "Monster #19." Wart is portrayed by Ashton Lee Wolden, but is credited as "Monster #27". The Creeps are seen in the gym with the other Goosebumps monsters, chasing R.L. Stine, Zach, Hannah, Champ, and Taylor. Like many of the other monsters in the film, none of the Creeps speak. ''Download and Die! The Creeps make an appearance in ''Download and Die!, the second arc of the Goosebumps comic series. After getting her phone broken by four jerkish boys, Mitra Salar finds a box on her doorstep which contains a brand new phone. After perusing and making use of some of its capabilities, she later finds a game app called "Creeps". The point of the game is to seemingly seed cities with identity seeds, via the use of digital creeps, by first baking them into cookies and then delivering them building to building, while avoiding cars and other moving obstacles. The first round involved seeding Tulsa, Oklahoma while the next few rounds involved seeding cities such as Seattle, Portland, San Diego and San Francisco. While sitting at the waiting area of a hospital awaiting news of her injured brother Mehrdad, Mitra got a notification saying: "Your town's been creeped!". After sending a message asking if she could get her own box of Creep Cookies, the game's operators replied by saying that the game was coming to her home, as well as asking for her street address. The following morning, Mitra watched a news telecast about a new infection popping up in Tulsa, Seattle, Portland and San Diego among people of all age groups. In a separate news telecast, another reporter remarked about how doctors were noticing a purplish tinge forming around people's eyes which was presumed to be an effect of the weather. Later that day, just as Mitra and her friends Kyra and Weather were cornered by Slappy and Curly the Skeleton, the four jerisk boys from before reveal themselves to be Creeps, ripping off the flesh-like substance they were using to disguise themselves as human. They admit to the Creeps app as having been of their doing, and that they wished to take ownership of the mysterious phone for their own version of world domination. Slappy and Curly then attacked the four Creeps, giving Mitra and her friends time to escape. After the phone's destruction and Slappy's apparent demise, the Creeps made no further appearance, most likely due to being driven off by Slappy and Curly. Appearance The Creeps are a race of humanoid lizard-like creatures. While they are generally depicted with purple skin in the book and various other Goosebumps media, they have yellow skin in the TV adaptation and green skin (similar to most Earth reptiles) in the Download and Die! comic. Trivia *Jared is the only one of the major Creeps to be excluded from both the TV adaptation and Goosebumps film. David is also absent in the film. *Brenda and Wart are portrayed as a couple in the film. *In the Goosebumps film, Wart's jacket has the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda designed on it. This can be easily seen in the Monster Survival Guide. Gallery Artwork Goosebumps Download and Die Creep 1.jpg|Concept art of a Creep for Download and Die!. Goosebumps Download and Die Creep 2.jpg|Concept art of a Creep for Download and Die!. Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. (Brenda and Wart as Creeps) Regional depictions TheCreepsFrenchCover.png|A Creep as depicted on the French cover of Calling All Creeps!. Miscellaneous Screen_Shot_2015-05-21_at_9.36.49_am.png|A Creep in the TV series. Goosebumps, Jack Black, Monsters, SDCC 2014.jpg|Creep Brenda (far right, left of the Body Squeezer) at the 2014 San Diego Comi-Con. RolVxpml.png|Creep Ricky as seen in Goosebumps. Image-0.jpeg|Creep Wart Creeps.jpeg|Creep Brenda and Creep Wart Goosebumps HorrorTown Creep Boss.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Movie characters Category:Aliens Category:Television series characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Video Game Characters Category:Transforming characters Category:Comic characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)